


Kryptonite

by electriicl0ve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/electriicl0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based and Centered around the Superstuck au<br/>There is only so much failure Jake English's (or as he prefer's to be called - General Terror's) father Lord English can tolerate before he start's taking matter's into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Terror's Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6010) by GT'S Roleplayer. 



> It is unnecessary to be familiar with the AU to read this fanfiction, however, it is highly encouraged that you do check all of the tumblr's for the cast of Superstuck out. I promise you that you will enjoy them immensely!  
> The only things worth noting, for both those who are familiar and unfamiliar with Superstuck, is that Brobot in this au has been named Otto as well as due to this piece being written as a Multi-Chapter fiction by someone not involved with Superstuck some deviations or desparancy's may occur both with and without my knowledge. I can and will avoid them where I can however!
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy~!

_Irony_

Never before had I thought I would come to loathe that word more than I already had due to the few times in which The Tailorbird had used it against me. Golly, never before had I thought I could even actually hate a word - something which, at its core, is nonexistent, intangible; a mere concept of the mind if you will - After all, can you really prove that irony exists? Sure, you can point at something, a situation – _my _situation-, and say ”that’s so ironic it’s like a fucking apocalypse of irony. The irocalypse” But, in the end, you can’t touch, see, taste, hear, or even smell irony. __

_Truly, Irony is nothing more than an abstract notion. One used to describe an outcome which was opposite of the expected one despite the continuous clues given to the observer._

Despite the continuous clues given to _me_

“Excuse me”

The nurse that pushed by me didn’t seem to even be truly aware of my existence as she rushed into the already crowded hospital room that I found myself standing outside of. Something which, I guess, worked in my favor given I wasn’t quite ready to face the others in there. How could I? After all that had happened, after all that I had said and done, they would laugh me from here to kingdom come if I so much as sauntered in there to beg for their help now. Damn it all, _I_ would laugh if someone else tried to pull this on me. But I have no other choice.

For _Otto_ I have to do this.

But gee willikers why, _why_ , WHY did it have to come to this.

Otto…

I tried so hard Otto. Because I knew you would have done the same for me. Even if it had been for different reasons. Even if it had merely been your programming that compelled you to save me when all hope was lost, the fact of the matter was you still would have tried. You still _did_ try. And I’m sorry. Damn it all, I’m so fucking sorry Otto. I shouldn’t have led you on like that, I know that now. I know that despite being made of scrap parts and metal, despite your heart being nothing more than uranium, you - in some way - experienced an artificial desire for me. For whatever reason, in some unknown and frankly bizarre fashion you loved me and I took advantage of that.  


But how could I resist?!

You wanted nothing more than my happiness and the way your eyes just lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning every time I so much as smiled or _moaned_ at you…

I was weak.

And you looked like _him_

The male who was the source of all my trouble.

The male who is now lying in that hospital room, broken and in pain, because of you.

But I had thought, despite this, things would work out. It was an ignorant thought. I was full of them back then. You knew I was too, everyone did. I just wish I had known all this sooner, maybe then I could have stopped her-

No.

No wishing.

Wishes are for people with either hopes and dreams or with regrets.

But right now I need to face my reality before those regrets can takeover since I, the great supervillain General Terror, have no hope beyond an acquiesce of help from those who would rather hurt me.

Help from several heroes who I risk beating me to within an inch of my life as soon as I walk into that room.

Not that I wouldn’t deserve it.

After all it truly is my entire fault.

If I had known the Anarchy Goddess’ intentions-

If I had known my father’s schemes-

If I had been able to save you before it was too late-

The Tailorbird wouldn’t be in there now, you wouldn’t be gone, and I wouldn’t be finding myself lost, confused, and without any hope of ever finding my way again.

Criminey, I used to have such big dreams too - didn’t I Otto?

You remember them, don’t you?

Back when everything seemed to be going my way despite how many times the Tailorbird managed to beat me up.

Big dreams that hid beneath our normal, everyday life.

God what a _fucking_ idiot I was

Like a supervillain was really supposed to be out having picnic’s with ‘friends’ in broad daylight, merely worrying as to whether or not everyone liked his finger sandwiches before going home to wrestle or watch movies with you for what seemed like hours. It was as though I was trying to live a life of naiveté rather than the life I should’ve been living, that of General Terror’s. But I couldn’t see what was wrong with it. I thought so long as I continued attempting to rob banks or to take over the whole blasted city that that would be enough to make me a villain.

But _he_ kept ruining all of my plans.

At every turn that orange clad hero would appear to foil my attempts at making my father proud. And every time that bodacious cerulean _lady_ would sit back and watch as everything fell apart at his fists.

But…

…that’s not completely true…is it Otto?

If I really wanted to win those battles…it would have never been needed for my father to issue me that ultimatum because I _would’ve_ won.

And the Tailorbird knew I didn’t want to win. Heh…he really knew me better than I knew myself back then. Perhaps he knew me better than even you did.

And that’s why you hated him, isn’t it Otto?  


After all, if you can experience artificial love then surely you could experience artificial hate.

And you knew with that knowledge of me he also had something else that you didn’t possess.

The ability to think on his own.

The ability to stand up to me and say  'Enough is Enough Generally Terrible.' 

It’s just too bad I never listened to him.

Too bad it had to come to this.

But that’s what happens when you are forced to grow up, right Otto?

You find yourself having to fix the mistakes of your youth for the sake of yourself and that of your friends.

So here I am to fix this.

I’m coming for you Otto.

With or without help.


	2. A Villain's Entrance

“I cannot 8eliiiiiiiieve you actually made it this far!!!!!!!!”

Long, spider webbed leg’s crossed elegantly over one another; the bottom one’s foot hooked three pegs down in the ladder that the super villainess Anarchy Goddess found herself resting quite leisurely upon.

“What the devilfucking dickens do you mean by that?! You sound as if you have no confidence in my villainous ways!”

The bodacious cerulean beauty chuckled quietly to herself, leaning forward slightly as she inspected the rather large diamond clutched daintily between her thumb and forefinger.

“No need to get 8efensive about it Jakie! Im just st8ing faaaaaaaacts~!”

“Are you going to help or are you just going to sit up there making fun of all of my hard work?!”

“I’m quuuuuuuuite comforta8le right here”

For a woman of the cerulean archetype Vriska Serket, otherwise known as the Anarchy Goddess and General Terror’s self-proclaimed tutor, sure knew how to push her pupil’s buttons!

Jake let out an exaggerated sigh to himself only to lose balance upon his own ladder and nearly face plant against the safe door that he was currently digging through. Vriska’s laugh echoed in the room they were in and with a flushed face Jake returned to stuffing more of the jewels hidden in the safe into the brown bag clutched tightly in one hand. It was another one of General Terror’s typical, old-fashioned heists. A heist which, quite honestly, was completely unnecessary considering today’s technological advancements. Today, so long as you were adapt with computers, you could simply hack into and transfer all the funds a villains heart desired into accounts overseas for access to at a later date when needed.

But Jake English wasn’t very in tune with technology.

In fact, he was rather bad at it.

Which was why none of his henchmen bothered to point this out to him.

“You’re running out of time, 8irdie only takes a8out 15 minutes to land after he t8kes off”

Jake’s lower lip pulled up into a sneer that failed to be menacing in any way as he moved to the next safe. “Otto?” The word spoken aloud was completely unnecessary as all the villain had to really do was think it for the word to scroll across the side chat screen visible inside of his helmet.

There is a 93% chance that The Tailorbird will come for the hostages first. Warning will be issued to give you ample ti-

“Poppycock! For the last time Otto I am not using you as a diversion! Now what is our approximate time?”

Almost as if to answer his question there came a loud crashing sound from the area where the Strider Doppelganger had been watching over the hostages who were unable to flee the bank in time.

01000011011011110110110101110000011000010110111001111001

English Otto!

He’s brought company

“Ms. Serket!”

Though he was evidently in a rush, Jake took his time climbing down his ladder, eyes anxiously watching and assessing to be sure he would not fall. “He’s here, we have to go!” A move which was counter to Vriska ‘s as the villianess chose to slide down the ladder, using only the side legs and her keen sense of balance to keep from falling. “Now, Now p8ience Jakie” As she came to a stop at the bottom the beauty switched into a smooth walk, heading towards the two other bags similar to the one clutched within Jakes hand. “What did I teach you about entrances?” A few seconds later and Jake was finally joining her, his helmet raised for a brief moment so that he could view the female with more clarity. “But we don’t have time! Otto-“

“Can h8ndle himself.”

Vriska cut Jake off as she grabbed the two bags, throwing both over individual shoulders before nodding towards the blown doorway as if to say ‘Start Walking’.

“Now~ do you know wh8t you are going to say yet????????”

Jake hastily began to move, trying to appear as though he was walking in front of Vriska even as the female lead him. “I was thinking of making fun of his name first” There was genuine excitement in Jake’s voice and even in his eyes at the idea. “Alriiiiiiiight, how?” Oops, hadn’t thought that far ahead. “Okay, How’s this?! - About time Strider, I’ve been waiting for them to send someone perfectly tailored to lose against me~”

"........”

If only Vriska had a hand free to smack it against her forehead. “No. Then it sounds like he has the upper hand for making you w8!”

“Oh.”

“Anything else?”

“Ah-“

“How a8out we just go with the usual?”

“But that gets boring and expected!”

“We will practice your evil lines some other tiiiiiiiime, for now it’s pro8a8ly 8est we play it safe.”

Jake’s lower lip jutted out slightly at his tutor’s words while they continued to head in the direction where fighting could be heard. However it wasn’t like he had much time, or will to even argue as the anxieties began to set forth and grow with the sounds. The same anxieties that always seemed to assault General Terror every time he was mentally preparing himself for a face to face encounter with his arch nemesis, the Tailorbird.

Sweaty, clammy hands.

Erratic heartbeat.

An excited pulse.

Was Otto okay? Of course the robot can handle himself just fine most days but he had said that the blasted hero Tailorbird had brought someone else with him this time. That wasn’t exactly fair now, was it? Two against one? Where was Tailorbirds sense of justice?! It’s the evil villain’s that were supposed to be doing the double teaming, not the hero’s!

“Ah!!!!!!!! The host8ges!”

Jake’s head snapped around just in time to see the train of people fleeing down a parallel hall, a figure in red standing in the one perpendicular to them both.

“Son of a 8itch…”

“H3H3H3H3H3”

Before Jake could even question what had gotten Vriska’s (hopefully) cerulean panties in a bunch the woman was bolting down the hall, abandoning Jake to go and deal with Tailorbird all on his own.

“Ms….Serket?”

General

Right, Priorities.

“I’m coming Otto!”

Leaving Vriska to deal with the devil red heroine Jake began to run towards Otto’s location. His breath left him in pants, sweat dewing upon his elegant and handsome brow until finally the main lobby of the giant bank began to come within sight. At the lack of fighting noises relief began to wash over Jake, presuming - as always - that Otto had managed to hold his own against the Tailorbird and perhaps (hopefully) had even having sent him packing.

But, also like always, Jake had presumed wrong.

The walls shook from the momentum of Otto’s metal body as the henchman was thrown into them while the sounds of wood splintering in the framework of the bank echoed ominously around Jake. But the villain did not stop to observe these happenings, instead his feet carried him haphazardly right into the line of danger as an elegant green cape whipped out behind him and General Terror found himself standing face to face with that of his nemesis.

“Stop right there Tailorbird!”

There was movement from behind Jake accompanied by the sound of chunks of the wall falling down as the beaten and apparently hurled robot attempted to stand. “Now, I daresay, your battle is not with Otto but with me! If you keep picking fights with him than I will be forced to allow him full use of all his gadgets and gizmos against you!” Jake faltered, the hand that had been outstretched to point at the hero curling and falling once more to his side as a glare crossed the raven haired males face. After all, it was only due to his command that Otto did not fight at his full capability due solely to the fact that Jake was an avid believer in the responsibility of overcoming the obstacle of a hero to fall solely upon the villain, not on the henchmen. “Which would not be fair to me considering how you must be defeated at my own hand today, once and for all!” Otto appeared beside Jake, orange glasses glinting in the light as he took the bag of stolen goods from Jake’s hand for safe-keeping. “"Damn. If it isn’t General Terrified-of-his-own-shadow, the sole jackass familiar with my kryptonite of pointless monologues.” Jake seemed ignorant to the way Tailorbird was playing along, unaware that in his hurry to save Otto he had come off sounding like a hero rushing to the aid of a damsel in distress. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you decided to exploit the hell out of it” The Tailorbird began that slow walk of his towards Jake, eyes appearing to be focused upon Jake as dark shades hid most of the platinum blonds gaze. And oooh how those lenses of his often frustrated Jake! Here he was, practically an open book for the Tailorbird and yet was unable to gauge any reactions from the other male besides the few times a smirk crept its way upon it.

“That was hardly a monologue. I could not have spoken more than a few sentences!”

“And yet Im fairly surprised I wasn’t bored to death after listening to that voice of yours drone on for any extended period of time.”

Jake’s scowl was deepening, the look completely mismatched for his otherwise jovial face as the Tailorbird sauntered closer and closer. Fingerless gloved hands reached up to crack his knuckles in one another, an apparent warning for the beating that was to come for our dear villain if not for one thing-

A rather overprotective robot.

The bag of stolen goods was hurled towards the Tailorbird at a speed that would leave professional baseball pitchers green with envy. It hit the Tailorbird square in the chest, sending him careening backwards a few feet before landing rather ungracefully upon the hard tiled ground. But before any questions or ridicule could be spoken on Jake’s account Otto was suddenly filling the room with escape gas and grabbing Jakes hand for them both to bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god oh god no matter how much smut and virgin Jake's I offered Bro he wouldn't work with me. So _finally_ here is the first chapter! Thank ya'll for your patience and I hope you enjoyed  <3


End file.
